1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) utilize an electroluminescence phenomenon, that is, a phenomenon in which light is emitted from a material (semiconductor) by applying a current or voltage to the material. Light may be emitted from an active layer (i.e., light-emitting layer) due to combinations of electrons and holes within the active layer, and the light may have energy corresponding to an energy band gap of the active layer.
A light-emitting chip may be mounted on a substrate, and then, a fluorescent layer may be coated on the light-emitting chip to manufacture a light-emitting device package. However, it is difficult to reduce a color variation between signal chip packages in a typical method in which the single chip packages are manufactured and are arrayed. Thus, a defective proportion may be increased. In addition, a rigorous production management may be required, process efficiency may be reduced, and production yield may be decreased. That is to say, since it is difficult to reduce the color variation between light-emitting chips due to variations/errors occurring in manufacturing processes according to the typical method, productivity may be reduced.